


I'm Not Going Out, I'm Letting You In

by captainrighthook



Series: Alternia University & Beforus High [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, Sexy Times, hehe, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is sick of his best friend (Gamzee Makara) trying to get him to leave the dorm. So they stay in instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Out, I'm Letting You In

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat grumbled angrily. As he was taking the long walk home after school, Karkat Vantas had been followed by the ever annoying Gamzee Makara who was Karkat’s assfuck of a best friend. They had known each other for roughly ten years—ever since they were nine years old—and while Karkat had initially rejected Gamzee’s request to be friends, he eventually came around. The persistence of an eight year old is very strong, especially when Gamzee had started to attempt to talk to Karkat in kindergarten.

“Hey brother,” Gamzee said with a dopey grin. “All I’m motherfuckin’ saying is that it wouldn’t motherfuckin’ kill you to get all up and out once in a motherfuckin’ while.” Gamzee, standing at six feet four inches, towered nearly a foot and a half above Karkat who was a measly five feet nothing. Yes, it’s true that Gamzee is absolutely massive in comparison to his friend, but Gamzee wouldn’t try and upset Karkat if his life depended on it. That fucker was short, but damn was he feisty.

“I don’t need to go out, fuckass.” Karkat reminded him with a snarl. He hunched over and pulled his backpack farther up onto his shoulders before quickening his pace in an attempt to rid himself of his friend. It was rather useless, in reality, seeing as Gamzee’s almost came all the way up to Karkat’s tummy.

“Aw are you motherfuckin’ trying to all up and ditch me, Karbro?” Gamzee laughs deeply. Karkat shudders at the sound and realizes, with shock, that it was a shudder of desire. His pace slows again as he tries to comprehend what the actual fuck had just happened.

As they near the building labeled _Beforus Hall_ , Karkat rolls his eyes and pulls out his student ID card. Gamzee does the same and holds the door open for him; Karkat hesitates before glaring and walking in anyways. This wasn’t new. Gamzee was constantly doing chivalrous things for Karkat who protested profusely. Gamzee’s argument was that he didn’t mind or that he was happy when he did things for Karkat.

They flash their ID’s to the security at the front desk before hurrying up a flight of stairs and towards the elevator. “I’m telling you, brother,” Gamzee starts again. “You’d better get out there and make some friends.”

And for some reason, that comment really, _really_ bothered him. As Karkat angrily punched the _UP_ button with more force than necessary, he turned his stone-cold eyes on his friend and said, “I’m not fucking going out and that’s _final_ , Gamzee Aldora Makara.”

Gamzee retreats into submissive, apologetic silence—Karkat _never_ uses his full name unless it’s a serious fucking matter of life and/or death—and waits the twenty seconds it takes to get to the fifth floor before stepping out into a long, air-conditioned hallway. Gamzee sighs deeply and Karkat finds himself shivering with want again. With a quick shake of the head, he continues down the hallway to the darker end that didn’t have any windows and only one flickering light bulb overhead. The door unlocks after a few jiggles of the handle and Karkat stumbles inside, dragging his feet across the floor and heading straight to his bedroom.

The dorms at Alternia University are rather strange. There’re two people in a suite, but both of them have their own bedroom. The bedrooms are connected by a small living room. Off to the left side was a full bath and off to the right side was a small kitchenette. It was pricey and prestigious, but you didn’t have to be that smart to get in. After all, _Gamzee_ made it in, didn’t he?

“Karkat?” As he is lying face down on his pillow, Karkat notices that Gamzee addresses him with a real name and mentally rolls his eyes. _Fucking great_ , he thinks. _I hurt Gamzee’s feelings_. Though it would pain him to admit it, Karkat actually felt immense remorse and guilt when he hurt Gamzee’s feelings. The boy didn’t need to be handled with kid-gloves, but he was emotional and unstable and usually high as a private jet. (Karkat never personally took part in smoking marijuana, but he never reprimanded Gamzee from doing it.)

With a sigh, Karkat rolls over.

“Yes, Gamz—” the look on his best friend’s face breaks him like a baseball bat through a glass window… he’s never seen Gamzee look so lost and upset before. And it’s his goddamned fault. Fuck it all. Karkat was a horrible friend and he knew it; all he really wanted to do was let down his defenses and tell Gamzee how afraid he was of losing him as a friend. Now it was too late. “Gamzee… what’s wrong?”

Of course he knew what was wrong, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Everything,” the tall boy admits quietly, casting his eyes downward.

“C’mere,” Karkat murmurs, blushing slightly. This whole gentle thing isn’t new to him, but he was still finds it a little difficult to express his care for Gamzee without getting flustered. It’s a strange phenomenon that he doesn’t understand whatsoever.  Gamzee slowly shuffles towards him before sitting down on the bed and staring into his lap.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just – I feel like I’m losing you,” he admits much to Karkat’s surprise. How in the hell does Gamzee think he’s losing Karkat? If anything he’s fucking _gaining_ Karkat! After all, the goddamned some bitch was just starting to tentatively accept his possibly-more-than-friends-and-very-sexually-charged feelings for the other boy. That isn’t _losing_ anything.

“Why do you think you’re losing me?”

“You’re really distant,” Gamzee looks at Karkat and blinks back tears. “I’ve always felt so alone. I’ve always felt like nobody cared about me. Except for you. You’re my miracle, Karbro.” It makes Karkat blush, but he doesn’t break eye-contact and he doesn’t say anything. “Trust me when I say that I up and care about you. You never trust anybody. I thought you trusted me. But lately you’ve been doing the same exact thing that I see you do with everyone who tries to be your friend. You’re locking yourself away from me. You’re keeping me out of your world. I wanna be all up in that world, Karbro. I love that world. It’s fiery and intense and – and passionate. Just like you…” Now they’re both blushing, and Karkat feels something inside of him dissolve into nothing.

It’s the dam that had been holding back his reservations about loving Gamzee. It’s gone now and he’s hit with an over-flow of emotions. He’s not overly-fond of all this new information flooding his senses, but part of him is relieved that the rest of him finally got it’s head out of it’s goddamned ass.

“I trust you,” Karkat admits in an unusually tender voice. However, the look on Gamzee’s face tells him that he needs to be more convincing. “I don’t trust anyone _but_ you. And – and I hate going outside… but if you want, you can come in. I want you to. My world isn’t complete without you.” Gamzee gives him a curious look and Karkat turns a deep red colour.

“I – I mean, you’re my friend. I lock myself away but I never intended to lock you out because… because you’re part of who I am.” That isn’t much better than before and Karkat looks away, avoiding his friend’s gaze. Inside of him there is a raging battle of emotions brewing; do I like Gamzee? Yes. Is he my friend? Yes. Can I trust him? Yes. Do I want him to trust me? Yes. Does he trust me? I think so… Do I want Gamzee? [A slightly embarrassed] yes. Do I want him badly? [An even more humiliated] yes. Do I want him to want me? [A selfish] yes.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks. _How long have I even felt this way?_ There was no way in hell that these feelings were brand new. They were way too strong to be fresh-outta-the-box. So how long had he been feeling this way? Well Karkat could recount all the way back to when he was 13 years old and just starting to go through puberty.

He never got taller, his voice didn’t deepen all that much, he didn’t suddenly want to start playing sports or anything like that. No, what he _did_ start to feel was a crazy mix of hormones and emotions that made his body inform him of something different than what his mind wanted to hear: You think Gamzee Makara is the greatest thing since sliced bread and you want him in your pants, like, _yesterday_. The thought made him blush and his mind was pulled back to the present when he heard a quiet, deep, smooth, surprisingly attractive voice speak his name.

“Karkat?” Gamzee asks in an extremely confused tone.

“Yeah?” Karkat doesn’t look at him, but turns towards him slightly.

“I think – I’min love with you?”

Wait... what? Gamzee what he’s in what with who?

Karkat immediately looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. Gamzee is looking at him with that same confused expression. It was one that made Karkat question if Gamzee was lying or not; however, when he looked into his best friend’s eyes, he saw nothing but certainty.

“What?” Karkat asks stupidly.

“I-I said I’m…” his voice trails off and he blushes slightly.

“I don’t – I’m sorry,” Karkat says. “What?” The news was so insanely surreal to him that he doesn’t even notice when Gamzee stands up, pats his shoulder a few times, and walks away dejectedly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

In his room, Gamzee Makara weeps. He doesn’t even really realize that he’s doing it. All he does is toe off his shoes and shuffle over to his bed. He settles his back against the wall and crosses his legs at the ankles. When he notices a tear fall onto his jeans, he angrily wipes his cheeks and takes a deep breath, covering his eyes with his hands. The slight squeak of a door opening causes his hands to fall away and reveal his best friend standing in the doorway looking shy as all hell.

Gamzee, in his entire ten years of knowing Karkat, has never seen the other boy act shy. He figures that he really must’ve fucked up this time and the only reason that Karkat was here was to tell him to basically fuck off.

“Karbro?” Gamzee asks when Karkat doesn’t say anything.

Karkat remains silent as he makes his way across the room and stops in front of his best friend, awkwardly standing there for a minute. In a strange turn of events, he climbs onto the bed and straddles Gamzee who instinctively puts his hands on Karkat’s waist. He tucks his hair behind his ears before reaching out and putting his hands on Gamzee’s shoulders and biting his lip in a worried manner.

“Gamzee Aldora Makara,” Karkat says quietly. “I think I’m in love with you.” Then he tentatively leans forwards and presses his lips against his friend’s. Gamzee makes a cute little noise of surprise before melting into the kiss and pulling Karkat closer. Their mouths move slowly but surely as if they had done this before and had just forgotten how. Gamzee’s tongue darts out and brushes Karkat’s bottom lip in a patient sign of waiting for entrance. Karkat easily grants him permission and has to suppress a moan of wanting when Gamzee’s tongue massages and slides against his own. Fingers tangled in Gamzee’s long, thick, messy hair, Karkat gives a light squeeze and feels a pang of something tingly and warm when he gets a bright chirp and deep purr-like sound in return.

Karkat pulls back slightly and gently wipes away the remnants of Gamzee’s tears.

“Karkat Antine Vantas,” Gamzee says with his usual dopey grin. “I’m in love with you,” he pauses and Karkat feels his heart leap into his throat before Gamzee says, “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s perfect,” Karkat smiles shyly, once again amazing Gamzee who finds everything about this short motherfucker to be beautiful beyond a comprehensible degree. Karkat kisses him again and he eagerly reciprocates for a moment before something crosses his mind. He places a hand on his friend’s chest and pushes him away slightly. Karkat looks offended and sad, “What did I do?”

“Oh,” Gamzee says. “No, Karbro. It’s not you. You’re fine. You’re perfect – you are absolutely perfect.”  He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to care about me.”

“Shut up, fuckass,” Karkat tells him as he rolls his eyes. “I don’t do anything that I don’t want to. I thought you would have figured that out by now.” After all, they had been friends for as long as Karkat could remember.

“I know,” Gamzee smiles. “I know…” Karkat leans forward and kisses him again, gently touching his neck and collarbones. Gamzee shivers and eagerly kisses him back, his hands moving up and down Karkat’s sides in a soothing manner. Karkat deepens the kiss by opening his mouth and nibbling at Gamzee’s bottom lip until he is granted entrance. Gamzee’s long, hot tongue slithers into Karkat’s mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Gamzee feels his dick start to stiffen and groans slightly; the last thing he wanted to do was put Karkat off by getting too aroused. Karkat’s cock has also started to take interest in the situation, but he’s not too eager to let Gamzee know that yet. He feels hands close around his waist and the next thing he knows, Gamzee is on top of him.

Karkat’s pants start to feel uncomfortable and he shifts slightly. However, while doing his, he manages to rub his erection across Gamzee’s thigh and the taller boy freezes. Uncomprehendingly, he once again shifts his hips and makes a nearly inaudible sound of frustration before giving up and realizing that his pants would probably become rather uncomfortable whenever he’s around Gamzee; after all, Gamzee was tall, soft, warm, and sweet. He was everything that Karkat needed in his life.

Not to mention that the veins in his arms stick out _just enough_ for Karkat to see them or feel them and it just made him want to collapse with overwhelming lust. The fetish that Karkat had that was _specifically_ about Gamzee’s arms was starting to become a problem. Even before Karkat let himself feel anything but tolerance and genuine concern towards Gamzee, there was that little part of him that wanted Gamzee to shove his thick cock up Karkat’s—

“Karkitty?” Under any other circumstance, Karkat would punch Gamzee in the stomach or growl at him or something along the lines of violent outbursts, but this time is different. It might have something to do with the fact that Gamzee is now grasping Karkat’s side and rubbing soothing circles over a patch of skin that was exposed at the hem of his shirt. Those sweet caresses made him melt, and they also tickled in a strangely sexual kind of way. It may also have something to do with the fact that Gamzee’s voice is low and rough and full of _want_.

“Hmm?” Karkat asks as Gamzee starts to kiss down his jaw and to the sensitive spot over his jugular vein. He feels the soothing rub of Gamzee’s thumb over his hip stop and the smoothness of fingertips creep up his shirt to his protruding collarbones.

“Purr for me, Karkitty…” Gamzee growls into Karkat’s ear as his hands drag down Karkat’s chest leaving angry red marks in their wake. Karkat’s back arches and a soft mewl escapes his lips as his hands find their way into Gamzee’s hair.  “ _Purr for me_ ,” Gamzee repeats.

“Gamzee,” Karkat moans, wrapping his legs around his friend’s waist. Gamzee’s hips drop fast and hard, his cock grinding against Karkat’s in a beautiful, pure friction. A guttural groan escapes him, and he can’t help but crash their lips together in a sloppy, yet decisive, manner. Mid kiss, Karkat reaches down and tugs at Gamzee’s shirt. They pull apart and Gamzee slowly removes the respective item of clothing, making a show out of stripping it off and tossing it on the floor.

Karkat stares up at him, wide eyed and pupils blown. The structure of Gamzee’s chest and the rippling muscles of his abdomen make Karkat practically drool and he can’t help it when he absently reaches down and starts stroking himself through his pants. Gamzee looks down and licks his lips, watching Karkat’s hand move rough and fast over his pants. After a second he shakes his head and looks into Karkat’s eyes.

“Mine,” Gamzee tells him, batting his hands away and popping the button on Karkat’s pants. The zipper is practically ripped and before Karkat can even comprehend what’s happening, his pants are being tugged off and unceremoniously thrown onto the floor.

There’s a dark stain on his neon green boxers where precome had leaked out, and the fabric lays in an obscure pattern due to the extremely prominent erection within them. All Gamzee can do is stare hungrily. The frozen silence between them lasts much too long for Karkat’s liking.

“Gamzee,” he starts impatiently. “If you don’t fuck me within the next thirty seconds, we’re going to have a major problem here.” Gamzee’s eyes snap up to meet Karkat’s, and his obeying (but oblivious) personality returns.

“You up and w-want me to… fuck you?”

“No, I want you to sit there and stare at me while I’m driven insane by obscene lust,” he rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ I want you to fuck me! Fuck me into the goddamned mattress, Gamzee.” His words seem to have shocked Gamzee into embarrassed silence, so Karkat sits up, pulls Gamzee close and whispers, “I want you to fuck me with your big, _thick_ cock. Fuck me so hard that I can’t see straight.”

“Oh fuuuuuck,” Gamzee moans breathily. He pushes Karkat away and the smaller boy watches as he desperately tries to remove his pants; he’s clumsy and almost falls over a few times in his hurried attempt to rid himself of the restrictive clothing. Unbeknownst to Gamzee, Karkat removes his boxers and settles himself against the pillows of Gamzee’s bed, slowly stroking himself and watching Gamzee’s body move in frantic, ungraceful motions.

One completely naked, erection dripping precome on his stomach, Gamzee happens to notice Karkat and groans, his cock literally swelling with arousal. The smaller boy is covered in a light layer of sweat and is cheeks are bright red.

“Come here,” Karkat demands in a breathy voice. Gamzee lurches forward and hungrily nibbles at Karkat’s bottom lip. Karkat wraps himself around his friend and moans when he feels Gamzee’s long fingers wrap around his dick and squeeze lightly. Lips make their way across Karkat’s jaw and neck and rest at the hollow of his collarbone to lazily lick and suck at his hot skin. “Gamzee,” Karkat warns with a gentle tug of the hair.  So Gamzee pulls away and stares down at Karkat with hungry eyes. However, the hunger flickers and fades for a second.

“Are you sure about this, Karbro?” He asks in a soft tone. Karkat doesn’t reply. He doesn’t blink as he takes Gamzee’s hand, sucks two fingers into his mouth, and guides his hand lower and lower… Gamzee watches, hypnotized with lust, and just nods in understanding. A slick finger presses against Karkat’s entrance and slowly works its way inside.

Karkat shifts uncomfortably and makes a pained face. Gamzee freezes, “Are you okay?” All he gets in return is an impatient nod. So he continues, working his finger farther and farther, feeling around for—

“ _Fuck_!” Karkat screams in ecstasy when Gamzee crooks his finger and brushes a small bundle of nerves. Curiously, Gamzee crooks his finger again and smiles when his friend melts into a sniveling puddle of almost painful pleasure. From the pressure that Karkat is applying to Gamzee’s shoulders, he figures that he should probably not do that again unless he wants Karkat to beat him to a pulp. He works in another finger, stretching and scissoring his fingers to prepare his friend as much as possible.

“ _Enough_ ,” Karkat growls angrily. Gamzee removes his fingers and Karkat frowns at the empty feeling he suddenly experiences. Then Gamzee freezes and gets a strange look on his face. “What now?” Karkat asks irritably.

“Do you have…?”

“Oh…” Karkat understands. “You don’t?” Gamzee shakes his head. “My pants,” Karkat tells him with slight embarrassment. Gamzee reaches over the side of the bed and picks up Karkat’s pants, searching every pocket until he finds a condom.

“Uh… Karbro?” Karkat turns bright red and covers his face with his hands. “We’re you… _planning_ on this happening?”

“I – I had hoped.” Karkat informs him. Gamzee laughs and Karkat hits him in the shoulder. “Shut up it’s not funny!”

“It actually is,” Gamzee laugh before ripping the foil with his teeth and pulling out the condom. He slowly rolls it onto his dick and looks at Karkat again. “I don’t suppose you have any—”

“ _No_!” Karkat exclaims. “I’ll be fine. Just – just go.” Gamzee shrugs and spits into his hand, coating the condom in a thick layer of saliva. He presses the head of his cock against Karkat’s entrance and _very slowly_ presses forward. Karkat hisses and holds his breath.

“I can stop if you want,” Gamzee says.

“ **Just put your fucking dick in me _please_** ,” Karkat practically shouts. Gamzee, so terrified of Karkat’s wrath, accidentally forgets about courteous mannerisms and hilts himself all the way into his best friend. Karkat yelps in pain and they both stay still in order to let him get used to the feeling; it’s uncomfortable and strange, but not exactly in a bad way.

“Fuck,” Gamzee mutters under his breath when Karkat’s muscles spasm around him. It takes everything he has to stay completely still and he almost bursts out in sobs of thankfulness when Karkat tells him to move. It’s slow and little at first, but moments later, Karkat’s hisses of pain turn into moans of pleasure as Gamzee slams into him over and over again.

“Oh fuck,” Karkat moans. “Yeah, yeah – shit, fuck yeah. Just like that, _fuck_.”

“So fucking tight,” Gamzee pants. Karkat purposely contracts his muscles and smiles in satisfaction at the strangled high-pitched whine it elicits.

“Harder,” Karkat demands, his dull fingernails raking down Gamzee’s chest. Gamzee grips his waist and pulls him away before thrusting into him and slamming back into him. To get a better angle, Gamzee leans forward and hooks his arms under Karkat’s armpits, continually tilting his hips forward. He buries his face in the crook of Karkat’s neck, panting hard.

Karkat hums approvingly as his limbs attach themselves to Gamzee’s torso aside from one hand that reaches between them and starts to jack him off; Karkat starts to make soft little mewling sounds that are pure fucking music to Gamzee’s ears.

The rhythm that Karkat had is faltering and he doesn’t even care. His wrist movements are sporadic and he just feels _everything_ ; Gamzee continually hitting his prostate, being so full that he could burst, the delicious pressure around his cock. All he has to do is think, _Oh my God… Gamzee is literally the most important thing in my entire life, and I’m giving him something that nobody else but him is worthy of; my mind, my body, my trust_.

Just that thought alone is more arousing and sensual than anything Karkat has ever experienced, and before he can warn Gamzee, he’s spurting white ribbons of come across his fingers and Gamzee’s stomach. He doesn’t notice, but Gamzee definitely hears a word among Karkat’s screams of pleasure, “Gamzee!”

“Oh fuck,” Gamzee groans into Karkat’s neck. “God, you’re so perfect. So fucking perfect. You’re my goddamned miracle.” Karkat is over sensitized and every thrust that Gamzee makes is near painful, but he is going to stay silent and let the love of his life finish what he started. Karkat just runs his fingers through Gamzee’s hair and touches him as much as possible, even purposely contracting and releasing his muscles to speed up the process. Gamzee’s pants speed up until Karkat can’t even tell where one ends and another begins. Then he’s frozen and comes fast and hard with a silent cry. He barely pulls out before his arms give out and he collapses on Karkat, trying to breathe, eyes shut and mouth open.

“Gamzee,” Karkat says fondly, wiping the sweat off of his friend’s forehead before kissing it and embracing him gently. He pets back Gamzee’s hair and soothes him as much as possible with careful touches and slow movements.

“I love you,” Karkat whispers into Gamzee’s hair. Gamzee sighs deeply and makes a happy sound. Karkat kisses his forehead again, “I love you so much.” Weakly, Gamzee manages to hold himself up on his elbows and look up at his friend. 

“You’re my motherfucking miracle, Karkat,” he murmurs before leaning up and kissing Karkat very softly. Karkat smiles one of his very rare smiles—the ones that he saves for Gamzee’s eyes only—before kissing him back and murmuring against his lips, “You’re never getting rid of me, fuckass.”

“Couldn’t up and dream of it, Karbro.”


End file.
